


he never called me beautiful like you do

by dykenini



Series: They Keep Me Warm (So Warm) [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Cute Lee Felix (Stray Kids), M/M, femboy!lee felix, jisung good boyfriend, ot8 implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykenini/pseuds/dykenini
Summary: felix and jisung go skirt shopping. and felix is so pretty. and jisung is so gay..
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone
Series: They Keep Me Warm (So Warm) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	he never called me beautiful like you do

Jisung stares in awe at the pretty boy twirling in front of him. “Felix..baby you’re so beautiful I-“

Felix grins, twirls once more—this time towards Jisung— and falls into the arms of his boyfriend. “I know my love, I know.” His eyes sparkle up at Jisung who is struck once more by the beauty of this boy who he is lucky enough to call his. 

“God you’re stuck up,” Jisung kisses his forehead gently, contradicting his words, “Virgos, I hate y’all.” 

“Fuck you.” Felix rolls his eyes and gets up again, removing himself from Jisungs embrace. “Anyway, should I get the skirt or not?”He stands in front of the dressing room mirror, one hand on his hip and his lower lip bitten raw as he tries to decide. 

“I think you look sweet in it dearest, then again, when do you not?” Jisung smiles, getting up to wrap his arms around the younger boy and resting his head on his shoulder. “Do you want me to buy it for you?”

“What are you, my sugar daddy?” Felixs face is alight with mirth and his cheeks are rosy in the mirror as he speaks. 

“I could be..” Jisung waggles his eyebrows absurdly, grinning purposely unsettlingly at Felix and snaking his hands up the other boys torso. 

“Get off me pervert.” Felix laughs as he tries to push Jisung and his hands off him, indicating that he isn’t serious in the slightest. 

“You like this pervert, shut up.” Jisung turns Felixs head with his hand and kisses him roughly, biting down on his lip and tasting the coppery tang of blood. 

“And what if I do?” Felix turns his body around this time, forcing Jisung against the wall of the cubicle and tangling his hands in his hair. 

“Mm well if you like him, he thinks you should buy the skirt and…” Jisungs hand travels up Felixs leg, “Model it for him.”

“Well I’ll certainly be doing that. I do value his opinions after all.” Felix is breathy and his face is flushed as he pulls away and tries to compose himself. 

“So, you agree that I should buy the skirt?”

Jisung runs a hand through his hair, already mussed from Felixs hand earlier and nods. “I think you’d look stunning baby.”

“Mm? And that’s what really matters isn’t it?” Felix pulls of the skirt gently and throws it at Jisung. “Fold.” 

“Okay master.” Jisung makes mocking motions of subservience before doing what Felix asked of him. 

“God I fucking hate you.”

Jisung smiles at him, his pretty little boyfriend with eyes that shimmer like stars and lips permanently stained like orchids, a bright contrast to his pale golden hair and tanned, freckled skin. His gorgeous, stunning, angelic, radiant boyfriend. 

“God I fucking love you..”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaah it’s the third part of my series :D


End file.
